


Beginning, Middle and End

by saye0036



Series: Beginning, Middle and End [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond/M-Works
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 Beginnings...Bond becomes M's driver bodyguard just before becoming 007 and getting his licences to kill.</p><p>Part 2 Desire</p><p>Part 3 Skyfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

Part One: In the beginning

 

London 2001

"For fuck sakes Bond you could bloody well seduce the Queen. How the hell do you do that?"

"Dan, I just look deep into their eyes like I am trying desperately to figure out what they are thinking and that usually does it."

"Christ, you'll make 00 faster than anyone…I cannot act that convincing even if the reward is sex."

"I hope I can…I just need to prove myself to M somehow…get her to notice."

"That one is a cold fish they say…methodical and precise. I don't think I would have to fake it with her in anyway…it may just be me but she is my sort of crumpet. Smart, sassy but completely emasculating. I've heard rumours that she may go the other way."

"I thought M was married?"

"Rumors abound. One 00 was overheard saying that she bedded her best agents. He heard it from a 00 just before he went out on his last fatal mission. Then again some say she is having her chief of staff in her office and that is why Tanner is always following her around like she is the Queen and not some pencil pushing civil servant. Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"If you had the opportunity. Would you try your charms to get into her bed?"

"I don't know. If I got a 00 out of it maybe but I would not actively try to bed her. I think she likely too smart and would see right through my lines."

"Even for the promotion? Come on she is attractive even if she is nearing sixty"

"I think M's intriguing but would I risk my future career on a shag? No. I want to get there with being the best agent not the best looking."

"Smug bastard. The rest of us have to try extra hard to do what comes as naturally as breathing with you. Which one are you taking to bed tonight? I like the ginger…but you get first choice."

"The blonde one is cute."

"Oh…cute is she…I think you doth protest too much James. That one looks the most like our illustrious, sexy leader. Promise to tell me tomorrow if you yell out M in the moment of truth."

"How crass…like I would kiss and tell."

"Yeah…you're a real tight ship when it comes to bragging about the women you entertain…or is it just that you love to rub it in Johnson's face for being a prick and almost as good-looking as you."

"That man is an ass. He thinks he will make 00 before us even if he has been in training a year less."

"That one is always accidentally rubbing up against M…I've seen it myself. Holding the door and playing that tall dark and handsome routine that has successfully made him hated by the entire female nursing staff downstairs."

"He's that blatant about flirting with her? Christ what a jackass…she didn't get where she is by being stupid. What is he thinking? Good for us though…as long as she thinks he is an idiot while he attempts to feel her up in the office."

"James I know how to get him good. We tell him that she likes assertive tall dark and handsome men…likes to be manhandled by someone who knows what he is doing…that will make the moron drool over her and maybe get him tossed out on his arse for groping her one too many times."

"Dan that is a little cruel to put M through and I don't care about that ass enough to torture her."

"Well, I guess. It could backfire on us if she does take him to bed…and god forbid, be actually good at something other than running his mouth."

"Let's stop talking about bedding our boss and get are selves taken care of. I want the blonde…you take the ginger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bond. This is Mr. Tanner. I have a mission for you could you report to HQ at 0500 please._

"Yes…I will be there."

Bond moves his feet off the bed of the blonde woman who brought him home as he searches for his clothing. She is a cute little thing…very short and curvy just like…damn Rolston.

Why did he have to put M into his head in such a sexual way? Now he is having a hard time not thinking about the woman in explicit ways.

Bond arrives at base by 5 am and meets Mr. Tanner.

"Good morning Bond. Here is the information you need. I will remind you to not speak unless spoken too and look at this mission as a chance to impress M."

"What is the job?"

"You, Mr. Bond are M's driver and bodyguard until hers gets out of hospital."

"What did she do to him?"

"I don't know but watch your step Bond."

Bond takes the keys and heads to the garage to find the right car. He finds it and gets in…it smells nice…not like stale alcohol of his current car.

Bond activates the GPS and moves to enter the code. It comes to life to show him the directions to M's house. Well, well now he knows where she lives…Bond wonders what other interesting facts he will find out about M.

Bond has time to get some breakfast before picking up M at 7am. He pops in a café wondering what M likes to drink in the morning. He buys a coffee and tea plus 4 different muffins just in case.

Bond arrives with minutes to spare and enters the garage ringing the number on the sheet.

"Yes?"

"Agent Bond ma'am…I am your new driver."

"I will down in a moment Mr. Bond."

M arrives and then recognizes the young man once she exits the lift.

Bond smiles holding the door open for her. As she moves past him he smells her perfume…freshly applied and suddenly he knows why the car smells so nice.

"Would you like a coffee, tea and or a muffin M?"

"Very nice Bond. Attempting to curry favour already? Just manage to drive and stand behind me quietly and everything will be fine. I would like a coffee if you have it. Cream and sugar please."

Bond moves to the front seat and makes her coffee also handing her the bag of muffins incase she changes her mind.

M is in a power suit of navy with a plunging neck line and white blouse. A lovely string of pearls graces her neck and collar-bone.

Bond drives M through London to the office, watching her occasionally sip her coffee while reading reports. Rolston's stupid remarks about the woman keep entering his thoughts as he watches her. Christ she is a very attractive woman.

M's phone rings and she answers.

_Hello…yes darling. How are you feeling?…Well, as your father will tell you I was horribly sick with you…you're up early….I know….you like the special pillow…does it work well? How is you father? No I did not! Well we can't always get what we want…no I don't want to fight…please let me speak with him._

_Darling…yes on my way now…I wanted to know when you are coming home?_

_I know…I know…she will be fine Nigel all pregnant women face that. Listen…yes…no…no…NO!_

_Stop making me try to feel guilty about this…really…fine…bloody well come home whenever…damn it Nigel I have to deal with the bloody PM today and what good mood I might have had is gone completely._

_I see…I see…strange how neither you nor the children complain about the money and vacations awarded them because of my work…it is all fine for you to benefit from that…gamble at the club…take a hostess out on the town….how do you bloody think I found out?_

_Fine…give her my love…yes I bloody well love you too…I wouldn't stay if I didn't…damn you. Stop it! No stop making me try to laugh…you put me in a foul mood remember…Stop it!_

_NIGEL…what if our daughter hears what you are saying? You're making be bloody well blush…she will likely throw up. Yes, I remember…oh christ…stop…I will spill the coffee that my new driver nicely brought me this morning. Nigel…stop it._

_I promise not to be snarky…well he can hear this…sworn to secrecy, you know the drill. I will ask him._

"Bond my husband would like to get a promise from you."

Bond meets her eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Anything ma'am."

_Nigel what did you want to ask him…I will repeat it…yes word for word. James Bond….Mr. Bond, do you promise to look after my wife while I am gone?_

"Certainly Sir and Ma'am."

"Wait Bond there is more."

_Do you promise not to sleep with my incredibly….I'm not asking him that Nigel…Oh…alright._

"Bond do you promise not to sleep with me while my husband is away for the next two weeks?"

M begins to whisper as quietly as she can into he mobile.

_I paraphrased it for him…I know I said I would repeat it…he's a young man…he can't possibly think I'm incredibly hot and sexy as hell…_

Bond can feel his face beginning to flush and he smiles at the amused mimicking tone M is using with her husband.

_Nigel he is a young man surly we don't need to embarrass him... as if he would even consider such a thing. You want his answer…OK._

"Bond?"

"I cannot promise that ma'am. I am sworn to do as ordered. If you order me to, ma'am I will be delighted to fulfill your request."

M's jaw drops at his answer as she listens to the phone. Bond can hear laughter on the line and M begins to blush and laugh also.

_You got your answer Nigel…ask a cheeky question…get a cheeky answer. I know the others didn't say that…ha…now you have to trust me and that I will not order my staff to sleep with me…really Nigel how unethical._

_Stop…obviously…I can tell…it's not hard to tell that you miss me already…I miss you too…you infuriatingly charming man…call me tomorrow…Nigel…really….tonight then…yes I will call you when I get to bed…darling…no hostesses in your time of desperation…good-bye my love._

"Bond thank you for amusing him…he cannot bear being gone from home long."

"I can see that ma'am. I think that was the most romantic thing I have ever heard."

M laughs. "Come now…you are training to become an agent…seduction is a tool."

"Yes, but seduction is an illusion that one presents and one accepts in a sort of contract. What your conversation from the part that I overheard was…everything…if you catch my meaning."

M looks confused. "I don't think I do?"

"It was love, acceptance, humour, fighting, flirting and by the blush on your face very sexual foreplay for your conversation tonight."

"Bond…don't let this get around…I'll know it was you and I will make your life hell."

"Your secret is safe with me M."

"What secret…that my husband's name is Nigel?"

"No…not that. The fact that you are human and not a number crunching Queen of ice."

M laughs. "Good…I like being able to keep everyone in line. Don't worry I will certainly not order you to my bed to keep your job."

"That would hardly be punishment ma'am but I am sure you deal with enough flirting agents during the day."

"One or two…they think that can screw me into giving them a promotion…ridiculous really. Like they could pleasure me enough or better than I have available to me at home…so why reward an amateur with pleasure and a job…just does't make economic sense."

Bond chuckles. "No I guess it doesn't. I wonder why it works the other way around?"

"Easily explained Bond. Men are far simpler creatures to please. Female agents can get information out of a man just as fast or faster than a male agent can from a woman. The men will offer and say anything to get into their panties and do it all for a few seconds of pleasure. They feel that power and money are what gets them sex so they tell them everything. All the woman has to do is look good and make the correct noises of encouragement at the right time. As a woman…I feel it takes time and commitment for a man to learn the body of his lover. Likes and dislikes. This is why I can't imagine that one-offs are all that rewarding from my point of view. Unless one picks up a very talented man who is more about giving than receiving pleasure."

"I never thought of it that way ma'am. I think that they are beginning to train us more like the lover you described ma'am. Much more like male escorts, get the job done without personal pleasure being a consideration."

"I know they do now…who do you think made them change the way they do it?"

Bond watches M smirk into the mirror as she speaks to him. "This has been a very enlightening drive M...ma'am."

"Good…perhaps there is hope for you Bond."

Bond shakes his head smiling as he pulls into the underground garage and open the door for her.

"I will call you later Bond. What is your number?"

Bond takes her mobile and enters the digits and hands it back to her with a smile. That idiot Johnson is going to get demoted if he pushes M too far…if she has even registered his overtures at all.

M is far more attractive than just her position. Bond thinks of her in a completely different light now and Bond ponders exactly how much her husband, Nigel knows about what his wife does during the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first week of driving M passes quickly for Bond, mostly in boredom waiting to be called for duty.

Driving to her home and back and occasional meetings with the Prime Minister. They chat amicably while he drives and M even notices when Bond seem tired…possibly hung over.

The night before Bond and Roslton hit the pub and found some different playmates to play with. M calls attention to the bags under his eyes.

"I'm feeling fine ma'am there is no issue."

M smirks at him through the mirror. "I think fine…is loosely defined by late nights in the pub and early mornings to pick up your shrew of a boss."

Bond smiles at her. "Shrew…you are very hard on yourself ma'am."

M laughs. "I know what the lower decks talk about concerning me agent Bond."

"I really doubt that you do ma'am."

M quirks her brow up in question as she looks at the young man driving her.

"Care to enlighten me agent Bond? No…I do not expect names…I would never put you in that position."

Bond does not know what to share with her but he does want to continue having a conversation with her. Bond has developed a fondness for her voice. It is drastically different depending on the conversation.

Yesterday she tore Villers a new one on the way back from the PM's office. It was intense and obviously uncomfortable for Villers but to Bond…well it was arousing.

Rolston's words come back to Bond as he listens to her chastise the poor man and he can honestly say that now Bond sees the attraction now…M is hot when riled up.

"Ma'am it has come to my attention that many junior agents find you…very attractive and desirable but you know how young men can be around an attractive authority figure."

M scoffs. "Oh…the headmistress fantasy. My husband is always warning me about that one."

"Yes, well your husband is a very smart…very lucky man, a woman as lovely as yourself should always expect such things."

"Bond are you flirting with me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it ma'am…you would see right through that and I hate to be predictable."

M laughs again. "Good because predictable does not get you noticed Bond nor does palming my ass as I walk by while you hold open the door. I really had hoped by the turn of the century we would have moved beyond such misogynistic tendencies."

Bond smiles and nods in the mirror, knowing exactly who M is referring to. "I know who you are referring to ma'am and he is not a very progressive thinking person where women are concerned."

"Oh you think I am speaking of that dolt Johnson…well he does attempt to be charming and accomplishes his work on time so I am inclined to use the three strikes rule with him. He is on strike 2 now."

Bond looks somewhat confused for a second and realizes that he is an idiot for not thinking that there could be many.

"There are others ma'am?"

M just smiles and sits back and looks out the window of the car.

That night there is an event and Bond has to where a tux to fit in and be her bodyguard as well as driver.

Bond arrives at M's flat and she rings him up to her flat this time because she is running late. He enters the flat and she calls down to him.

Bond glances around the flat and moves to look at photos. M's husband is a tall handsome man…girl and boy…wedding photos of the girl who looks like a darker haired version of her mother.

"Like what you see agent Bond?"

Bond jumps slightly as he turns to her after looking at the picture of her daughter.

M is stunning...he hopes his mouth isn't hanging open.

"I was...just thinking how much your daughter looks like you…just darker haired."

"She's married Bond…you are out of luck."

"I really never cared much for sequels ma'am not when the original is as stunning as yourself."

"Your lessons are coming along nicely Bond…I could swear you were flirting with me and we both know how futile that would be now don't we."

"Yes, ma'am we do."

M is bloody gorgeous. She is wearing a burgundy evening gown…low cut in the front and back.

"Bond this is your last night on the job with me. Peters is ready to return to work tomorrow. I have been entertained by you and as long as tonight goes smoothly and your training goes well…I can envision you rising in the ranks to tasks that challenge your abilities…don't let me down."

"Never ma'am…I would never dream of it."

The night is predictably boring for Bond but he observes the room carefully and sticks close to M. There are many dignitaries and government employees vying for M's attention.

There is a dance after dinner and she does not lack for partners. This makes it difficult for Bond to keep a close eye on her as he wander the periphery of the dance floor. Bond wonders how M's husband reacts to her going out to these formal functions without him.

Bond overhears conversations about M and pauses behind the men observing her on the dance floor.

"Do you suppose she is sleeping with him like he claims?"

"It will increase the budget allowance that she requires to properly run 6. If not he can keep her tied up in paperwork and no money."

"I would like to tie her up too…lucky bastard. I wish I was the oversight of her department…holding her lovely leash."

Bond stops listening to them and focuses on the man dancing with M. Mr. Blythe, house committee chairman overlooking expenses for MI5 & 6.

They stop dancing and M looks pointedly at Bond as Mr. Blythe moves out into the lobby holding her hand and guiding her away from the event.

Bond follows at a discreet distance and sees the man guide M towards a room down the hall and Bond follows. Through the door he can hear them discuss budget matters.

Bond can tell by the tone in M's voice that she is not impressed. Through the tinted glass of the door Bond sees her move to grasp the handle as well as Blythe reaching out to grab her arm, turn her towards him and step very close to her.

M exclaims. "NO!"

Bond opens the door to see M attempting to push the man away from her.

"Let her go!"

Blythe does and sneers at the two of them. "Good luck with finding finances that you will need to run your department my dear."

M looks at him in disgust. "You will give me the money for my department if I sleep with you?"

"Don't be naive M…you know how this works by now…I expect it is how you got the position to begin with."

"So you are saying that I could not obtain this position without taking others to bed for the privilege of having to deal with prigs like you on a daily basis. I hope you realize that I have recorded this and you will give me what I want without me spending anytime in your bed."

"Bitch! You should not make an enemy of me and there are others that will support me."

"And there are those who support me and I didn't have to sleep with them. Contrary to common belief I am married and he cannot attend these functions…because of the level of secrecy surrounding this job as you well know Blythe…that is why your wife is not in attendance also."

Blythe storms out of the room and slams the door. Bond looks her up and down.

"Are you alright M? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No…no I'm fine Bond but I would like a drive home now."

"Very good, ma'am."

Bond drives her home and says goodnight at the lift. He feels strange saying goodbye to her here…it is as though they were out on a date.

Bond promptly grabs M's hand and kisses her on the hand and then on the cheek. "Good night ma'am."

M looks socked at his actions but smiles at him.

"Goodnight Bond and thank you."

"You didn't need me to burst in and save the day…I am sure you had Blythe right where you wanted him all along."

The lift opens and M steps, turns around and looks out at the young agent.

"Of course I did Bond…why else would I have allowed him to take me into a private room for that conversation."

M winks at Bond a mischievous smile on her face.

The doors of the lift close on the evening, leaving Bond feeling sexually frustrated and pondering M's favourite type of lingerie. Bond shakes his head in trying to remove the image of her smirking at him in a stunning burgundy ball gown from the lift.

That was the end of James Bond's job as M's driver and bodyguard.

Now out to meet Rolston…hopefully find that curvy little blonde again to work out some physical frustrations with.


	2. Desire

Part Two: Desire

Post Quantum of Silence

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Damn it M! Would you stop shouting in the ear bud!"_

"Would you do what you are bloody well told too for Christ sake!"

_"If you were here seeing what I am seeing you would understand why I cannot do as you command!"_

"Fine! Do it your way, you always do!"

Bond sighs and attempts to do as M commanded even though he knew it would never work.

Two hours later Bond is still fuming because he lost his target. He refuses to call her to rub it in that he failed because he obeyed her.

Instead he has a drink while on his hotel room bed leaning on the headboard with pillows propped under his leg to keep the swelling down. Bags of ice on either side of his left ankle.

Bond's pissed off at M so he refuses to call her…sent all the details to Tanner instead…she will fume over that one. Bond closes his weary eyes and imagines what she is doing at this moment.

This is always dangerous territory for him…the fantasy of being there with her. Bond is too angry with M.

They have been lovers since her husband died. M always had a soft spot for him and truth be told he's been infatuated with her for years before he ever made 00.

It would be 8 o'clock in London and M should be at home having a soak right about now…hopefully thinking about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Powerful emotions draw them together like moths to a flame…the first time…it was a culmination of every sexual fantasy one could ever have for a powerful...mother figure. That M also holds his life in the palm of her hand is just icing on the sexual frustration cake.

It didn't go the way he thought it would...once his feelings bubbled to the surface and he laid himself bare for her...she treated him like he was the last thing she needed. But it was a lie, she hid her heart from him...but she needed him just as badly he could feel it in her kiss.

Nigel died and Bond snuck into the flat as soon as he returned to Britain. The plan was to leave some flowers and a card but she woke up and came downstairs.

Bond stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her walk down an absolute vision...sleep rumpled hair and bloodshot eyes. M was wearing a pale green satin dressing gown and matching satin night-gown with lace straps.

The widow, mother, grandmother and boss of James Bond's life looked shocked and angry. Still M makes James' heart beat quicken and mouth feel dry...desire...pure desire.

No other woman has ever done this to James so suddenly and it is a shock to his system. It's as if he is seeing M for the first time...completely different...ageless beauty with an icy glare. He cannot even speak but he knows she is about to let loose on him for intruding on her domain again.

Bond's eyes close momentarily as he remember 10 years earlier as she stood smirking at him in a stunning burgundy evening gown. M does not look happy as shakes the sleep from her head.

M bitches at him but her eyes hold such grief he just wants to hold her comfort her but then everything snaps into focus….because he does wrap her in his arms and amazingly enough...she allows it.

Holding M as she cries…Bond begins kissing the tracks of tears…tasting the saltiness of them. Bond's mouth meets her neck and in that moment he realizes what he is actually doing…he freezes and in that moment she stiffened in his embrace realizing what was happening also.

Bond feathered light kisses along her neck and jaw line and nipped at her ear. He has no idea where he got the nerve but she deserved an explanation.

"I have always wanted to do this…since the day I met you…as your driver. You are the greatest fantasy of my life M."

M pulls away and just stares at him…her tears drying. A look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"Are you insane Bond?"

"No."

"Why on earth would you want an old woman like me?"

"I don't see your age I see who you are."

"How long?"

"Since the day I met you and drove you to work…overheard that sexy conversation between you and your husband. I already mentioned that M."

"How long has this contest been going on?"

"What?"

"This has to be a put up…at work. Let's see who can shag the boss…others have tried you know."

Bond frowns very seriously. "I know that...but recently?"

"Don't you know that already…they never try more than once...I see to that."

"I had no idea this was still going on….who are they...what are their names?"

"At least you had the decency to wait until Nigel died. Why the hell do you want to know? What do you mean still going on?"

M is getting pissed, Bond can tell but so was he.

"I want to send them a message…how dare they…try…to…touch you! I have spent the last 10 years warning anyone within ear shot to keep their hands off you regardless of how hot they think you are."

M laughs in bitter amusement.

"Give the act a rest Bond…you may think you are the best we can offer the world in seduction and gall but you are not and I am not playing your games. Now leave before I fire you!"

Bond is frustrated…he never thought he would get this chance, and surely will not again.

"I am not lying nor trying to seduce you on a whim or for some bloody contest M! I want you…all of you! I want to pleasure you and make you forget the pain of losing him. Let me…I promise I will not say a word if you wish to keep this a secret."

M looked at him for a while assessing all possibilities and then shrugged her shoulders and sighed, far too tired to fight her attraction to Bond anymore.

M has no intention of making this easy on him...she will not be his fantasy come true and swoon in his arms whispering promises of love...like any of the long-legged beauties he usually takes to bed...she is beyond that sort of game.

One...life long love...one man and he gut-wrenchingly left her 10 days ago. Her best friend, the love of her life was gone.

Bond...he...he is something else...fire and passion. Is Bond enough to warm the chill in her old bones?

Once Bond has her he will leave her...alone...he can't possibly want a relationship.

"All right Bond. You think you have the power to make me forget, a man who was father to my children and lived along side me for 45 years? I will give you this one opportunity. This one-off will never be mentioned and you will not skulk about my house again!"

Bond pulls her aggressively towards him and locks his lips on hers. M returns the kiss with equal fervour making Bond moan as he backs her roughly up against the wall in his barley contained excitement.

Pinning M against the wall, Bond holds her head in one hand and snakes the other around to grab her ass and pull her groin up against his obvious arousal.

Bond brutally attacks her mouth in a lust that surprises him. Bond suddenly realizes these intense feelings have barely been held in check for the years he has admired her.

M pushed him away suddenly and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'm not one of your young things that likes being pushed around in your haste to rut away at your pace. Follow me and behave yourself Bond or I will send you away and **you will** obey all commands to stop that I put forward…or else."

Bond merely nods, not trusting his voice as her admonishment arouses him more than the feeling of her generous breast pressed up against his body.

Bond follows her down the hall into the bedroom. The room does not smell like her. This is the spare bedroom…she cannot soil her marriage bed with the likes of him. M is truly brutal sometimes.

Bond realizes suddenly that this is the moment he has wanted for so long but there is confusion swirling around him…something is not…it is not how he dreamed it would be.

"Don't just stand there staring Bond take your clothes off so we can get this over with."

M sits on the bed calmly, facing Bond standing in front of her.

"NO! I will not do it like this."

M smiles knowingly. "Last minute remorse or performance anxiety with one as old as me?"

"Remorse…no…confusion yes. This is not even your room…you care nothing…what was your plan clamp your eyes shut, turn your face away and think of England."

"Something like that I'm sure. It's not like I don't believe that you can get me off Bond…we did have you well-trained. You may even feel pleasure in the act…regardless of the aged subject that I am. I am sure you will be adequate enough for the task."

"What if I want to be more?"

"More than adequate? That would involve feelings Mr. Bond. My feelings for you 007, currently run the gamut from amused to loathsome, frustration. I did feel intrigued by you during the Quantum case but I was also angry. Strawberry Fields did not need seducing but you did and she died for it. I am not emotionally yours and never will be because women are merely toys to you 007 and I am no man's toy!"

"Some are, that's true, but not all...never you."

"Vesper? Did you really lose your heart to her? Was she your first real love? I thought she might be and that is why I followed you to Russia. I felt bad for you and now you are doing the same...feeling bad for me because of Nigel. Although, I never offered you sex to forget…never dreamt that one such as yourself would want such a thing."

"But I did and do…more than you can understand."

"Oh I understand a great deal Bond. I know how frustrating it is to not get what or who you want."

"You wanted someone else? But your husband?"

"Once many years ago…does that surprise you?"

"Not really, I cannot imagine being together as long as you and Nigel…who was he?"

"Who said it was a he?"

Bond looks up at her in surprise…there is so much about her…he has no idea about her life. He presents her with a lecherous smile at the image of her trying to seduce another woman and doing it.

"I see that your mind works in predictable ways Bond and I am not talking about sex…I am talking about revenge."

"For what M?"

"Never mind…it was long ago and she bedded my husband."

"Jealousy is a bitch isn't it M?"

"Yes and so am I Bond, now take your kit off or leave."

Bond stands before her now so confused he drops to his knees before her and shuffles over to the bed putting his hands on her knees he opens them and moves closer.

"I want more than this M."

"Don't be absurd you will take what I offer or you will leave. You cannot make me love you if that is what you've romanticized."

"Yes, that is what I want, and I know now that pleasuring you physically…would be amazing but will not make you feel anything more than disinterest now."

" **Good**...you're becoming more observant Bond now leave."

"No…I'm not going anywhere. I want to help you feel alive again and I think you know you need that or you would never have allowed me here to your spare room."

Bond pulls her into a very gentle kiss. Bond's kisses have changed from the physical passion from before to an entirely new exploration of her mouth. Trailing whispers of kisses down her neck and throat. All the while he removes her dressing gown and it slides off her shoulders.

Bond's thumb trails along her collar-bone and slides the strap of her green night-gown down over her shoulder trailing small delicate kisses along the path.

Bond's mouth trails down to her now exposed breast as he pauses to stare through eyes hooded in passion and amazement. He kisses his way to her nipple and gently takes the tip into his mouth to gently suckle.

M's sudden inhale of breath makes his eyes flash up at hers as he takes in the flush of her face as he licks her nipple and pulls the other strap of her gown off the other shoulder exposing the second luxurious breast that he palms in his hand and gently caresses. His thumb caresses her nipple as his mouth works the other.

M has begun to slink back on her elbows as Bond presses his advantage and hovers over her half-naked body. Bond has not removed a single article of his own clothing and M has made not move to even touch him.

Bond is cataloguing all the sensations, the feeling her skin and smell of her perfume in his nose. This may not go much longer and he is leaking in his pants for want of her.

Bond's mouth finds the other nipple as his free hand pulls the night-gown down over her hips. He gently trails his fingers along her hip and thigh as he mouths her breast like a starving child.

M begins to moan and bites her lip.

Bond's fingers hook the waistband of her knickers and pull them down. This is the test…to see how far she is willing to let him take things.

M shifts her self off the mattress to allow him to remove the offending article of clothing over her sexy ass. Bond pulls them down her short legs and over her feet to discard with the night-gown on the floor by his knees.

Bond opens her legs again to move back between them trailing kisses down her belly to her inner thighs. M's still propped on her elbows watching him intently. He fearlessly meets her eyes and smirks at her as he draws his tongue up her sex suddenly, all the while watching her eyes widen in shock and desire.

One taste was not enough as Bond buries his face in her sex as his hands fondle her nipples and M throws her head back panting in want.

"Fuck M…you taste so good."

M begins to groan. "Ah…ah..oooh..mmmmnn… christ…oh god…"

"For me M!"

"Ahh…ahh…ahh…James!"

M's bottom rises off the bed in her orgasm and as he gives her a moment to come down from the hight of her orgasm and relax on the bed yet again.

Bond gently insert a finger to test M…she is very wet now. Bond runs his tongue up to her sensitivity that makes her lift her pelvis off the bed again in response.

Bond inserts a finger then another and begins to thrust them inside her as his tongue begins to lick and pressure her pleasure centre again.

M has now collapsed completely on her back as she grabs the blanket of the bed in her small hands as she begins to perspire and thrash with the rolling sensations.

Bond's mesmerized by her as she fights the pleasure overcoming her. He ruts against her bed and is very close to his own release.

M's undone by pleasure rising from her core to her mouth as she lets loose another surprised scream as Bond brings her off again.

"Bond...stop…stop…please…enough."

As M's body pleasure becomes painful Bond gently kisses her once more. He is so close to his own orgasm, sweat is building on his brow but he pants through it, pushing it away while staring down at this incredible woman.

M pants, catching her own breath on the bed before looking up at him with a look of intrigue and want. M lies back and closes her eyes again…to hide her desire for him.

Bond's filled with passion and need, christ he wants her so badly he is shaking.

Bonds crawls up her body and his lips close over her erect nipple again. Bond bites at both to get her to open her eyes and look at him. He needs to see that look again…he would do anything…just to see her look at him like she wants him as badly as he wants her.

"M…M please look at me...so incredibly sexy M...I want you to know that before I leave. You mean a great deal to me…let that sink in and if you ever need me…I will be around."

With that Bond kisses her gently on the lips and stands turns and leaves a shocked naked M, still panting on the bed of her spare room. Only a short distance from the room in which she made love to her husband of so many years.

The next evening Bond and M began a tumultuous affair…they fight as passionately as they make love but Bond thinks that M is still holding herself away from him.

Bond doesn't think M really loves him. She won't let herself love him, because she's scared that he will leave her...that she is too old for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The booze and pain killers for Bond's injured ankle are making him slip in and out…a perpetual haze of daydreams of M…his lover…a woman that he would like to make his wife.

M would scoff and tell him he is being foolish to even say such a thing but damn it all, he loves her.

Bond sleeps with a lot of women…as part of his job but at home she is the one he goes to…even after she makes him feel about three years old in her office.

Years ago, an agent he knew named Rolston said he thought M was smart, sassy but completely emasculating, and she is exactly that.

Bond's memory goes back again to those first few highly sexual encounters with M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond realizes that he shocked M with what he did and the night before, he could tell by her demeanour the next day in her office.

M was cool and efficient, looking at Bond over the paperwork while he gave his report. The report was given and Tanner leaves the office. Bond stands over her desk smiling.

"I would like to take you to dinner tonight M."

"Don't be absurd Bond."

"Or we could eat in at your flat."

"I am busy tonight."

"Call me if your plans change."

"Bond…go do some work."

Bond leaves her office and finds out that M has a date with an old friend…a male friend.

Bond being Bond, he follows the two of them watching their interactions. Bond stomach flips and his heart constricts to see them flirt and touch each other.

Back at her flat later M asks the man in for a drink. Bond sneaks in the back of her flat and hides in the spare room on the bed that he enjoyed her on the evening before.

Bond is waiting for her guest to leave…he almost runs downstairs when he thinks he hears them making out on the sofa.

Luckily the man leaves and M locks the door. Bond walks down the stairs as M stares at him open-mouthed in shock and anger.

"GET OUT!"

"M I want you…I think after last night you want me too."

"Arrogant bastard!"

Bond walks forward and pulls her into a hug resting his chin on the top of her now snow-white head. Bond remembers when she was blonde…her conversation on the phone with Nigel. He can feel her try to worm her way out of his embrace, vibrating in anger and hopefully arousal.

"I remember the time I was your driver for two weeks…I remember the sweetness of the conversation you had on your phone with your husband…how he wanted me to promise not to sleep with you but I said I couldn't make that promise. Do you remember that M?"

"Yes."

"That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard and I still think about that…about the way you flirted with him."

M began to shake in laughter and then began to tear up in his arms.

"Don't cry M…I wanted to let you know how deeply I fell for you then. Rolston…you may not remember him but he had a crush on you. I didn't understand his infatuation until I drove you to work that day. Since then you have burned brightly in my heart."

"You are a womanizing agent who loves the thrill of the bloody chase…I know I will regret this eventually."

"Regret what M?"

M pulls him down to her in a searing kiss. M holds him by the neck as their tongues battle for supremacy.

Bond moan into her mouth and picks her up suddenly and carries her upstairs into the spare room.

Bond knows that M is not ready to take him into her bedroom yet and at this moment Bond doesn't bloody well care where…he just needs her now.

They pull at each other's clothing in the heated need to feel and taste skin. Bond remembers her taste from the night before as he pulls off her jacket and she works his tie off over his head.

Bond begins on the buttons on her blouse and the button on her skirt…it drops to the floor and so does the blouse. Bond stands back and begins helping her by pulling his shirt over his head.

M's hand runs down his chest…Bond grabs them stopping their progress to his pants and his throbbing member.

"Fuck M…you are so beautiful."

They tumble on the bed…M pushing his pant off his hips as she wraps her small hand around his member.

"M…MMM stop…don't touch…it's loaded and there is only one place I want this to go off."

"Bond we have all night…"

"Saucy minx…"

Bond unhooks her bra and throws it on the floor. Fevered kisses trail from her mouth to her neck down her chest. His mouth finds her nipple and begins sucking and licking until she writhes beneath him, arching her chest up closer to him.

Bond's hand travel lower and dips into her panties teasing her fevered flesh. Bond pulls away from her breast resting up on his haunches to look down at her and slowly removes her stockings and panties caressing her skin gently as he does.

"Bond…hurry…I'm old but not dead, in case you have not noticed."

"I had noticed…how beautiful…sexy…my god M. I'm not going to last long the first time."

"Bond are you saying you plan on being bad for our first joining?"

M sits up and grabs his cock and strokes it gently as she watches Bond's eyes close. M moves her mouth over the head and gives it a nip as his eyes shoot open and darken in desire.

M can feel him tense as she licks and works the shaft with her hand. M takes as much as possible into her mouth as he screams her name…her real name.

M takes what he gives her as her hand continues to stroke his now flaccid member.

"You should not use my real name…until I give you permission."

"M…christ…I'm sorry."

Bond leans down panting and begins trailing kisses on her collar-bone and neck while she continues to touch him. Bond is already hardening again in her grasp.

Their kissing deepens and she moans into his mouth. Bond leans her back on the bed and hovers over her as his hand slips into the slick heat of her sex. Bond spend a lot of time on M's breasts as she moans beneath him.

"Bond….dear boy…I need…"

"What do you need M? Lube…my tongue…anything."

"I need you inside me…now."

Bond moves between her knees and presses into her slowly.

"Fuck M…you feel…amazing…are you ok?"

M caresses Bond's face with her hand. "I am wonderful…don't treat me like I'm different…move…move."

Bond hovers over her face looking at her intently. "Different how?"

"You would be rutting away at a younger woman…you are treating me like I will break because I'm old."

Bond frowns as she begins to move against him. "I am not doing….ahhh…because of your age…christ slow down M. But…because… I want to make love to you."

M stops moving and looks into his eyes attempting to gauge if he is playing her.

After last night M planned on taking him to bed and keeping him a secret lover. She may be old but she still has an inch that needs scratching from time to time, but this…she did not expect this.

"I wasn't lying M…I have fallen deep for you."

"You are deep in me now and hardly taking advantage…so move."

"Yes ma'am."

Bond kisses her passionately and rocks against her gently but firmly.

M settles into his rhythm and kisses him back, her arms caressing his shoulders and nails making trails down his back as she urges him to increase the pace wordlessly with these actions.

Bond's being driven insane by the small noises M is making and the way she moves under him.

"Harder Bond...harder."

M reaches for his ass and pulls him deeper as she places her legs around him more firmly and angles her pelvis up to meet his thrusts.

Bond gets caught in the moment and begins thrusting in earnest. The two of them hold on to each other as they near their release.

Bond whispers in her ear after he climaxes. "M…I love you M…christ I think I alway have."

M softly groans his name and strokes the back of his head, nestled in her neck as they both try to come down from their shared euphoria.

"Sentimental….Bond...you and I….cannot be."

"I disagree and I think you are hiding behind your age. Nigel is gone and life does go on M you did already start dating again. I will be your secret fling M but I would prefer it if you didn't date that man again…or any men for that matter."

M notices the intent way his is looking at her and still holding her as they lie on their sides.

"I may need to see other men to divert others away from this rather inappropriate office romance."

Bond growls in her ear. "M…I don't want to share you."

"Bond…you cannot possibly love me…it is ridiculous and after tonight…we will see if this can continue Bond but if anyone finds out…it will mean my job and possibly yours as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present day.

"That bitch!"

005 had just left his room and two other agent were there to help Bond to the airport. His mission was a failure all because he did it her way…didn't trust his own instincts.

By evening Bond's been cleared by medical and is drinking in his flat when the buzzer goes. Bond doesn't get guests…he moves to the door and opens it to show M looking very concerned.

"What did you do to yourself?"

"What did I do? I listened to a voice…a sexy annoying voice in my ear that told me to do something and I did and this is what happened!"

"Bond…really…I thought it would work…I'm sorry."

"You need to trust my instincts in the field!"

"Fine! Stop yelling and go get some plates…I brought you some dinner."

Bond in his anger hadn't even notices the take away package in her hand.

Sometime the two of them were fantastic, sometime they fought and sometimes they made the most passionate love imaginable.

Tonight they sit an eat dinner in bitter silence.

M finally breaks through the silence with her explanation.

"Those on high are breathing down my neck…they want me to retire so I thought controlling you more would stop their grumbling."

"M…don't let it get to you."

"Bond…I came here tonight to break this off. This...this has been amazing but you need to move on and it's no longer safe for me…I need to do this job…it is the only thing I know…it drives me since...Nigel died...you know this. I cannot risk it for a tumble between the sheets, no matter how pleasurable you make it."

"M…no…no…how can you end it? I'm sorry. I will follow instructions..."

"I told you at the beginning that you would obey my wishes, and leave when I asked you. I never intended to become emotionally involved…I need you to move on now…I am too old for you and you need to move on."

"M…I want you…I don't want anyone else."

M stands up and clears the dishes going into his kitchen.

"I've stayed here too long as it is Bond. I have enemies that are tracing my movements. You being incapacitated has made this plausible but we can no longer see each other. I will miss you…but please respect my wishes on this."

M avoids his eyes as much as she can…she grabs his hand for a moment and brings it to her trembling lips. Tears are welling in her eyes and his breath catches as he realizes that this is it…she is going to walk out and leave him here on his bad ankle.

Bond is unable to catch her as she reaches for her coat and bag and quickly leaves his flat and the most fulfilling relationship he has ever been in.


	3. Skyfall

 

_Bond is unable to catch her as she reaches for her coat and bag and quickly leaves his flat and the most fulfilling relationship he has ever been in._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_SKYFALL_

 

That was the end of Bond's affair with M.

On Bond's first mission after his ankle heals he is killed by Eve Moneypenny on the top of a moving train in Turkey.

For three months, M mourns him in stoic silence.

Meanwhile Bond is still stinging from her breaking off the closest thing to a real relationship that he has ever had.

James pins the dark-haired woman up against the wall wrapping her long legs around him.

M would not let him do this….damn he remembers how hot it was when she pulled him down into that kiss….she got mad when he tried to do this to her. The taste and smell of this woman…nothing like M.

Bond ruts away with little or no concern for her…she makes the proper noises but he is not screwing her…in his mind he is pleasuring another.

At the bar the next morning he sees the news report out of London and his blood runs cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond invades her flat and waits for her to come back…the flat smells like her…like home.

M returns and they spar…. he moves to leave on her order, but he turns to her and drinks her up with his eyes. She stole his home but to be honest…he always felt like wherever she is…is home.

M's mouth says he is not bloody well staying, but her eyes…her eyes hold a different story.

Bond pulls her into a crushing embrace. M sobs into his mouth once his covers hers. Their mutual need consumes them.

Bond pulls off her coat and works the zipper on the back of her dress. M's dress hits the floor as her small hands work off his t-shirt and attack the button on his jeans.

Bond pulls back to look at her in her bra, panties and stockings. "Christ I've missed you…I missed seeing you like this."

"You've a bloody strange way to show it…staying away for months…no calls… screwing anyone you can find…I want you to use a condom."

"Christ M…I'll wear whatever you want... I'm begging you, let me take this to the bedroom."

"Well, you're not bloody well taking me here in the hall."

Bond picks her up and carries her towards the spare room.

"Bond…across the hall…my room."

"Are you sure M?"

"Yes."

Bond takes her into the bedroom and lays her on the bed pulling off her stockings trailing kisses down her legs. He hooks her panties and pulls them off quickly placing his face between her legs.

M giggles loudly and he looks up at her. "Dear boy…you need a shave."

Bond smiles and continues with giving her pleasure. M climaxes quickly and Bond crawls up her body nipping at her flesh. His hands reach around and unclasp her bra as he stares at her breasts.

M's breathing returns to normal watching Bond in nothing but his jeans looking at her. "Bond…do you have condoms?"

"Yes…I…think…wait…downstairs."

Bond jumps up and runs downstairs grabbing his jacket and getting what he is looking for. Finding them he takes the stairs two at a time to get back to her.

Bond whips off his jeans and leaps up on the bed beside her. "M…you thinking on us differently than before?"

"Why ask that now…I am sure you want to be doing something else right now."

Bond smiles and winks at her lecherously.

Bond drinks her up with his eyes as she does the same to him. M caresses his shoulders and chest tracing her nails over the scar where Eve did the damage. Bond looks at the concern on her lovely face as he moves closer to her to and whispers.

"It's still in there and it still hurts like a bitch."

"Are you sure you can..."

"I don't care how much it hurts, I'm making love to you and not even an earthquake can stop me."

They kiss leisurely and gently as Bond takes the condom and puts it in place. Bond spends some time adoring M's breasts...teasing and licking her to a state of arousal that she hasn't felt since she broke it off with James.

M retired herself from feeling such pleasure because of his passing...she felt she died a little too.

M writhes under him as he enters her slowly…gently rocking against her making sure that this lovemaking not frantic and rushed. James gives his love two more orgasms before chasing with his own. "Olivia," escapes his lips in a pant.

Bond eases out of her and lies on his side holding her close. "M...Christ…I missed you. What changed your mind about us?"

"They are about to fire me over this hard drive mess, and that explosion...it's a message for me. I am fighting just to finish this off…the committee hearing and then it will be done…I have nothing to lose…you on the other hand could suffer if they find out."

"I do not bloody well care if they do fire me for loving you. I will do what I can to help with this mission but I cannot say I am in the best shape of my life. "

M chuckles and places a hand over his heart. "You are a sight for these old eyes."

"M…you will never be old…christ…I think you're as immortal and as indestructible as I am."

M straddles James caresses his injured shoulder, smiles and leans down to whisper in his ear.

"Welcome home James."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond stands in a state of perpetual grief looking out over the buildings of London.

M died in his arms in Scotland and it will never get better. He ponders what it would feel like to throw his body over the edge...join her because he has felt numb and cold since his swim in the frozen loch.

It feels like there is a massive thorn stuck right through his chest and out the back. A piercing pain that is there from the moment he awakes until he passes out at night.

Three months after SKYFALL, Bond is drinking himself into his nightly stupor after returning from his latest mission. He bedded two women…he cannot even remember their names or faces.

James Bond is a walking dead man.

Since the incident that destroyed his life, he began each meeting with the new M by flirting with Eve...a way to seem normal...pass the tests. Bond cannot even be bothered to do that anymore...the field work is where he needs to be...the fear...adrenaline...the fact that he could join M in death at any moment.

No one mattered as much as M mattered to him and now she is gone because of that obsessed prick Silva.

Mistakes were made…Bond should never have taken her home. SKYFALL was cursed with bad luck…he was glad it burnt to the ground.

Once the airlift took M from him he never saw her body again…he still holds on to a fantasy...a hope that somehow she survived…somehow the new M was hiding her from him.

Tanner and Eve have discussed this with Bond at length over pints. Only M saw the body and he is not talking. The three of them have asked Q, who loves conspiracy theories more than any of them, to help try to find...anything.

It is this hope that keeps Bond's heart beating. Eve asks him one day if he was in love with M.

Bond cannot even bring himself to give voice to his feelings for M. He stares at Eve's desk...unable to look into her eyes. Eve's sucks in a breath and when he finally has the nerve to look at her face there are tears in her eye.

Tanner invites him for drinks the next day…Bond can tell that he is uncomfortable and asks why but knowing that Eve likely told him.

"Bond…Eve told me that you…you were in love with M…is that true?"

"It doesn't matter now…but yes…hopelessly."

"How long…how long did you have an affair?"

"I fell for her the day I became her driver…around 2001. **No** , I didn't touch her until after Nigel died, if that is what you're really asking."

"Well…I…you know your reputation…and she was vulnerable…Nigel was a good man and I would hate to think you took advantage of her while he was alive."

"I just wanted to help her heal…I never realized how much I wanted her until I held her in my arms."

"I'm just surprised…with your track record with women and her being so much older."

"You knew her Tanner…she was incredible…and the best lover I ever had."

"I didn't mean it like that…I meant that she would have left you eventually…she was in her sixties."

"I could have had years with her…I wanted to marry her and Tanner the only reason I am still bloody well breathing is because I never saw her dead body again….that grave could be empty and M could be hiding her for some reason. I have to find out and I need your help. The four of us should be able to find out."

"So what is the plan Bond?"

"We need a distraction…I need M's address, Q looks in the computer and video footage and you and Eve need to go over his office. You know his schedule, when he won't home…the security codes…I need all of that."

"This could mean all of our jobs."

"I know but I've asked him outright if she is alive and he skirted the subject. I had Eve mention her in conversation once in a while to gauge a response…nothing."

"Tomorrow then…we will do it tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond begins to trace a trail of money and cryptic messages found at M's flat.

Bond takes a month off to carry out the search...citing health issues. There lies a small amount of hope that she is still out there somewhere.

Bond tracks down the extraction crew from Skyfall...she had a pulse...they began a transfusion and packed the wound. One told him that it looked unlikely that she would survive but she was just...barely alive when they touched down at the base in Scotland.

Bond rushes north and visits Kincade. surprising the old gamekeeper at his house.

"Why are you here boy...I thought what with the house being gone, that would be the last I would see of you?"

"She had a pulse."

"What?"

"M...I found the helicopter crew and she had a bloody pulse."

"And they never told you...Christ that is cold. Emma could be alive then?"

"Her real name was Olivia Mansfield and M as in the letter is a code name for whoever is the head of MI6."

"I don't think you should be telling me this boy...what if they find out?"

"I don't bloody care what they think, now that she's gone...I should have gone with her at Skyfall."

"Survivors guilt lad. It was amazing that we managed to fight off 30 of them, and you lost your house in the ruddy process."

"Yes, but she mattered more."

"Aye, she was a fine-looking woman...your M. I would have loved to take her out."

Bond looks at the old man shocked and narrows his eyes over his glass of whiskey in Kincade's kitchen.

"No you would never have had the chance...old man."

Kincade smirks at Bond. "So that is the way of it boy? You wanted a woman old enough to be your mother?"

"Yes...so what of it?"

"Nothing and I totally understand but then I met her and saw what she could do...she was no ordinary gran...was she boy?"

"No, she **is** certainly not ordinary in any way."

"You need me to take you to that base tomorrow?"

"Yes that would be nice...you can be the distraction."

"Will I need my shotgun?"

"No...I will hide under the blanket in the back...I will be armed you just get me through the gate and I will meet you back in the local village within a few hours. Here on the map...find the local pub and wait for me. Here is a mobile to use...my number's included and so is a friend...under Tanner. If I get arrested or don't come back call him and he will help you."

"Fine lad...but have you given any thought about what you want to do about the estate...it was insured."

"Tell you what...if this works and she is alive...I will have the old house rebuilt...you still willing to look after it?"

"Yes...but I will need danger pay, if you that lovely lass of yours come to visit."

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours after Kincade dropped Bond off in the base he get a message on the mobile. Thirty minutes later Kincade sees James on the side of the road.

"Christ what happened...I expected you in town lad?"

"I got nicked by a shot...someone spotted me but I think I found a trail."

"Should I take you to hospital...how bad?"

"Just a nick...you can help me clean it...here...stop at this hotel. Bond tosses his wallet at the old man.

"Get us a double room...do not use my name."

"I always wanted a son."

"You always had me."

"Aye, but they would never let me keep you."

Bond looks shocked at Kincade's admission as he takes the driver's seat and moves the Land Rover behind the building. He gathers the supplies from the back and painfully lumbers towards the hotel.

Kincade met him, took the bags and they go inside the hotel...Bond is careful to avoid any possible cameras but this old place doesn't seem to have any.

Once in the room Bond asks Kincade to grab the kit out of his bag while he carefully peels of his shirt. Once the wounds tended two, Bond pulls out the bottle of Scotch and pours them two glasses.

"I will need you to go get me something to eat if you don't mind...dad."

Kincade chuckles. "Alright...son."

Kincade returns in a few minutes with some stew and bread from the restaurant in the hotel. They eat in silence and clean up and have another drink.

"Would you have kept me all those years ago?"

"Tried...bloody government...not a blood relation...idiots. It was a hard sell to the missus...she was use to the idea of no children and you were a handful laddie."

Bond laughs. "She never did like me much. Did you not want children Kincade?"

"Not really and she was unable. We do have two nephews one from my brother and one from hers. I was going to leave the little place to my brother's son and the contents to hers. She has been gone 7 years now...bloody breast cancer!"

"I'm sorry...it must be lonely."

"I've friends in the village so not to worry lad about me...what about you...that must be a lonely life."

"Yes...I haven't got too many close friends and none outside of work...but you."

"What about the ladies...you have the beauty of your mother in you and I doubt you need much luck in that department."

"No...but none that matter."

"Not one?"

"There was a woman...I quit for her...we were going to sail around the world together...gambling to make enough to survive on...what a stupid dream."

"Hey now...dreams aren't stupid...it was likely a dream that led you on this adventure. Is finding your M stupid?"

"No...it is the only thing that matters."

"What was this woman called...the one you quit for?"

"Vesper."

"Vesper knew what you did for a living?"

"Yes...she was working on a case with me...she was the bloody accountant. Financed the gambling with public funds."

"I assume she was a looker."

"Yes she was very beautiful but she was also a liar and a thief."

"But you did love her...and that matters too. Let me guess she stole the money."

"Yes...M called and asked me where the money was...very concerned it had not been transferred back to the bank in England. Vesper was meeting the criminals responsible for torturing me after they lost at the gaming tables. Vesper drowned in a collapsing building in Venice while I was chasing them down."

"So you never really found out what her intentions were...she may have actually loved you lad."

"Not enough to live...and that seems to be a problem with me. If only...M had told you she was hit sooner."

"Lad I hit the radio signal as soon as we made the tunnel...she must have just taken the hit in the firefight before. So what did you find out at the base?"

"I found out that a transport left for Switzerland the next evening and that it was a previously unscheduled flight. Meiringen air base is where I'm off to next. Kincade...do you have a passport?"

"Yes laddie I do...I went to France with the blokes just to say we had left Scotland."

"Would you care to see how beautiful Switzerland is?"

"Really...your ma did show me pictures more than once...I would be up for an adventure...never been on missions other than the disastrous one where you blew up the house and lost your lady-love."

"Good. Tomorrow you make arrangements about you house and dogs...I will book the tickets and we will take this father son thing on the road."

"Sounds like the beginning of a great adventure...I hope we survive."

They laugh...and Bond hopes that they have better luck than at Skyfall...he finally has something to live for and he would hate to lose the old man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond yells..."GO GO GO GO!"

As Kincade hits the accelerator...they swerve down the road in the stolen truck...after 10 harrowing minutes and the sound of a nearby helicopter they stow that truck in a barn and climb into the BMW rental.

Bond and Kincade quickly change clothes and head back into town, to the hotel.

"What did you find out boy?"

"A patient was transferred to a medical centre in the next town."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yes...I think you've had enough excitement for one day Kincade."

"Nothing I can't handle lad."

"Are you becoming an adrenaline junky old man?"

Kincade just smiles. "There is something to be said for it but I do miss the quiet of home...I never did like cities much."

The next morning the two of them head to the hospital and walk in with Kincade as a possible patient. He has an exaggerated limp and is recovering from a stroke.

Bond flirts with the young nurses and eventually disappears with a very willing one into the records room as Kincade sits waiting.

Kincade arches an eyebrow at the lad whose face is covered in the blonde's red lipstick.

"Mind telling my how that helps find the woman you supposedly love?"

"I managed to find the records from that day and have the file right here."

They move to the gents and Bond wipes his face while Kincade looks at the report. "It's in bloody German...what does it say?"

"It says that a 65-year-old female was admitted."

"That could be anyone."

"Height 5'1''...blue eyes...bullet wound right hip."

"Does it now...and Gertrude Königin?"

"M's favourite play was Hamlet...the queen's name was Gertrude and Königin is queen in German."

The two men quickly leave the facility and drive away with the file.

"So your lass...queen Gertrude was released April 21st. Her address is listed here, in Geneva...are we going to go?"

"Yes...It is likely a fake but we will look in Geneva and leave from there. I will let Tanner know what we found and he and Q will take over from there."

"So we get to go home now?"

Bond smiles at the old man. "Yes."

"Good...I miss the dogs."

Bond chuckles and hits the accelerator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they receive confirmation from Bond that M is almost certainly alive somewhere, Q began the search in earnest. Within a week he had a dozen possible images and at least as many paper trails. M covered Olivia Mansfield's tracks very well.

All the information was from external sources...banks, pension information and CCTV images using facial recognition software.

Once Bond returns from taking the old man back to his quiet home in the highlands, he sits waiting in his flat for news.

By the weekend there is a buzz at the door. Bond opens to see Tanner, Q and Moneypenny carrying a large bag of take away.

"This is a surprise...glad I tidied up. I take it by the smile plastered on Tanner's face the news is good."

Moneypenny walks to the kitchen and grabs some plates and cutlery. Q grabs beer out of a bag and hands one to each man and puts one on the table for Eve.

"Yes...so we are celebrating!" Tanner exclaims as he claps his hands together.

A smile creeps across Bond's face and the four of them get comfortable around the table and begin dishing out the Chinese food from the cartons.

Tanner raises his beer bottle. "To Olivia Mansfield...the real M!"

"HERE...HERE!"

They drink and begin eating.

Bond is beside himself with excitement. "So where did you find her Q?"

"Ottawa."

"Really?"

"At first she was in the Bahamas, until the end of spring. I have a picture of her beach house there if you want to see later. Recently I have found her living as one of her false identities in Canada."

"How did you find her there?"

"Plane ticket and airport security footage and I flagged all her old passports and known aliases."

"I would have expected the Islands but Canada?"

Tanner grins. "It's spring there now so maybe she is wintering in the Bahama's and then in Ottawa for the rest of the year. M is a city girl at heart, she really would hate being away from a city full of politics."

Moneypenny smiles. "Let's tell him the best part...she has a phone number."

Bond looks shocked. "So we can just call her?"

Moneypenny nods and Q taps on his tablet.

Tanner takes out his phone and Q recites the number code for Canada and the number. Tanner places the phone in the middle of the table and hits speaker.

It rings...

"Wait...what time is it there?" Eve says.

"10:30 pm" Bond answers.

Click..." _Hello?"_

The four of them are so shocked at the sound of her voice they are frozen for a moment.

Tanner speaks first. "Evelyn Queen?"

_"Yes...who the hell is this? Christ! Tanner is that you?"_

The four of them burst into laughter. Eve begins to tear up and James grabs the phone and pulls it too his ear walking into his bedroom and closing the door.

"M...it's me...I've missed you so much."

_"James...this is wrong...I will get into such trouble...how on earth did you find me...or even think to look?."_

"That doesn't matter now. How could you do this? I love you...I almost died from the grief."

_"It was not my decision to make...I am so sorry, but I was sworn to secrecy and I am not to return to Britain until the all clear is given. M figures all of members of Silva's operation will be captured or killed within three years and then I can return."_

"I will be on the next flight...Q found your address."

_"Bond you have work to do there...you cannot go running off...M will know."_

"I don't give a damn about him. Kincade told me if I finally found you to make this finally right and I refuse to follow the rules on this M."

 _"Big surprise there."_   Olivia chuckles.

"Did you miss me Olivia?" James asks hopefully.

_"Of course I do...my dear boy...badly."_

The husky nature of her voice prompts Bond off the bed and into the closet tossing his bag on the bed he walks to the bath and gathers his kit.

"I will be there as soon as I can get the flight...do not...I repeat do not leave the house. Do not let anyone but me in the house and I will text you as soon as I land."

_"I will see you tomorrow dear boy...I will have dinner waiting."_

"No need...unless you plan on eating it in bed."

Olivia chuckles on the other end and Bond moans involuntarily from the shear sexiness of her voice.

_"Good night James."_

"Good night Olivia...sweet dreams."

_"They will be now my dear boy...they will be now."_

End.


End file.
